


Посланник Смерти

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Даже высшим силам иногда нужна помощь простых смертных.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Посланник Смерти

Глухая ночь, задворки одной из забегаловок крупного города, где несколько людей, выпивших больше, чем нужно, выясняли отношения посредством банального мордобоя. В какой-то момент рядом с дерущимся появился молодой человек, на которого почему-то не обратили никакого внимания, а он грустно посмотрел на одного из упавших участников пьяной ссоры с залитым кровью лицом и присел рядом. Тот вздрогнул, заметив внимание к своей персоне того, кто здесь не должен быть здесь по определению, прерывисто вздохнул, собираясь что-то сказать, но не успел – парень легко коснулся век, закрыв ему глаза, поднялся на ноги и растворился в воздухе.

Драка закончилась почти сразу после этого события и вполне закономерно: проходивший мимо патруль услышал шум и разнял оставшихся буянов, препроводив их в каталажку до выяснения, кто прав, кто виноват. Вот только одному из участников драки не повезло – он получил слишком сильный удар и отправился на встречу с праотцами.

– Ну, что ты, внучек, – с трудом улыбнулся старик, лежащий на аккуратно заправленной кровати, – всё нормально, мне уже легче.

– Но почему ты отказался от госпитализации? Всё-таки наблюдение врачей лучше…

– Миш, ну зачем мне занимать лишнюю койку? – хмыкнул дед. – Я прекрасно знаю, что мне осталось совсем немного, и предпочту провести последние дни дома.

Молодой парень, сидевший на стуле рядом, только вздохнул. Да, возраст далеко за семьдесят и куча болячек не позволяют надеяться на безоблачные годы впереди, но всё же иррационально хотелось верить в лучшее. Хорошо ещё, у него отпуск, и бывший рядом Михаил успел вызвать только что уехавшую «скорую», когда деду стало плохо.

Ровно через неделю Миша вспоминал этот разговор, смотря на привычные уже слаженные действия по оказанию медицинской помощи, и в какой-то момент увидел рядом с кроватью ещё одного человека в обычной повседневной одежде, а не в форме врача. Тот, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, на секунду обернулся, с удивлением посмотрел на Михаила, но промолчал, вместо этого осторожно, не мешая медикам, склонился над стариком и бережно коснулся его век. Тот, тоже явно заметив новое лицо, лишь бледно улыбнулся, а Миша, выйдя из ступора, только и успел негромко спросить:

– Саша? – но гость выпрямился, снова коротко взглянул на парня и буквально растаял в воздухе.

Тем временем врачи засуетились ещё больше, но Михаил остановившимся взглядом смотрел в одну точку, где только что было знакомое лицо, и откуда-то знал, что все реанимационные действия уже бесполезны: дед умер, и смерть его была лёгкой. Но откуда в квартире появился Александр и как вообще сюда пропал? Не галлюцинации же у него начались, да ещё и такие странные?

Сашу Михаил знал вот уже с полгода – тот работал в научной библиотеке, в которой парень, начав писать диплом, нашёл издания, которых в электронном виде не сыскать было в мировой сети. Всегда доброжелательно улыбающийся Александр не только помог Мише с подбором литературы, но и по собственной инициативе умудрился отрыть в запасниках ещё несколько совсем уж редких книг по нужной теме, тем самым окончательно расположив к себе и так впечатлившегося посетителя. Михаил не раз засиживался в читальном зале до самого закрытия, разбираясь в хитросплетениях умных слов, в короткие периоды отдыха наблюдая за симпатичным библиотекарем и прислушиваясь к негромким щелчкам мыши и клавиш компьютера за стойкой – тот что-то читал с экрана и набирал, судя по всему, объёмный текст. Иногда к концу дня, ловя момент отсутствия посетителей, Миша аккуратно завязывал разговор, видя такой же осторожный интерес в чужих глазах. Оказалось, Саша старше его на полтора года, в библиотеке работает просто потому, что тут тихо, а основной источник дохода – переводы книг для крупного издательства, и оба занятия друг другу никак не мешали. Искреннее восхищение приятной внешностью получило дровишек в костёр – библиотекарь оказался весьма незаурядным человеком, а внутренний голос, шептавший, что Александр так же оценивает и примеривается к нему самому, становился всё громче, и Миша начал предпринимать чуть более активные действия.

Обмен телефонными номерами, пара выходных, проведённых хоть и в людных местах, но вместе, разговоры обо всём и внимательные взгляды ещё больше убедили Михаила, что он на правильном пути, но Саша на предложения сходить в кино на вечерний сеанс или в бар – опять же вечером – отвечал твёрдым отказом, пусть и с явным огорчением. Миша, конечно, удивился, но решил пока не настаивать, тем более что неотвратимо близился конец семестра и окончание учёбы, тут не до полноценной личной жизни. И вообще, может, у Александра тоже дома престарелый родственник, за которым нужно ухаживать? Вот вечера и заняты…

Время шло, нейтральная поначалу переписка в мессенджере начала всё больше напоминать откровенный флирт, и Михаил решил, что после защиты обязательно вытащит Сашу отметить это дело и прямо спросит, стоит ли рассчитывать на более тесное знакомство. Но тут обострилась одна из хронических болячек деда, а лечение лишь отсрочило неизбежный конец, и радость от свободы от альма-матер омрачилась горечью утраты родного человека.

Прошёл месяц. Миша несколько раз порывался написать Александру с вопросом, не гуляет ли его астральная проекция по чужим квартирам в свободное время, но, понимая, насколько бредово это звучит, так и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, отстучал только, что будет временно недоступен из-за личных проблем. Саша сразу ответил, что подождёт столько, сколько нужно, и честно не навязывался, хотя в сети бывал регулярно. Миша вместе с родителями пробегал по инстанциям и прочим местам, связанным с проводом родственника в последний путь, снова вышел на работу – отпуск, данный начальством на защиту диплома, закончился, – но этот странный случай не забыл и начал искать в сети какие-нибудь относительно логичные объяснения. Ничего вменяемого не находилось. Наконец, плюнув на всё и понимая, что скучает по Саше, Михаил дождался выходного и позвал того «на свидание» в местный парк. Александр артачиться не стал.

Начало разговора было чуть неловким – всё же месяц перерыва в общении дал о себе знать, – но парни всё же немного расслабились, и беседа потекла свободнее.

– Слушай, тут такое дело… – наконец решился Миша. – Когда дед умирал, мне показалось, что рядом с ним был ещё один человек. Как думаешь, у меня глюки были от усталости, или это что-то другое? – Саша уже был в курсе причины столь долгого молчания, так что подобное заявление не было таким уж шокирующим.

– А этого человека только ты видел, или кто-то ещё? – вроде бы иронично, но с некоторым напряжением в голосе уточнил Александр.

– По-моему, дед тоже, – Михаил покосился на неспешно идущего рядом парня. – Это, кстати, был ты.

Саша дёрнул уголком рта.

– Правильно, я. Не ожидал, что ты меня заметишь.

– Что?! – Миша даже остановился. – Бррр, подожди, я ничего не понимаю! Как такое может быть?

Александр, успевший отойти на пару шагов, обернулся:

– Пойдём присядем на какую-нибудь лавочку, и я всё расскажу.

– Ла-а-адно…

Незанятая скамейка нашлась довольно скоро, и Михаил, устроившись на ней, выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника.

– Пожалуй, начну с самого начала, – Саша прищурился на солнце, пробивающееся через густую листву клёна над их головами. – Ты же видел, какие в нашей библиотеке высокие стеллажи? Чуть больше двух лет назад я, идиот, что-то искал на самом верхнем уровне и самонадеянно балансировал на одной ноге, чтобы не спускаться и не передвигать стремянку в нужную сторону. Разумеется, потерял равновесие и полетел вниз, крепко приложился головой и, как сказала потом прибежавшая на шум коллега, до приезда «скорой» едва дышал. Я должен был уйти за грань, но вместо этого мне предоставили выбор – или переродиться, или жить дальше, но с условием отработки этого «второго шанса», – Александр невесело усмехнулся. – Я выбрал жизнь. Знаешь, люди верят, что Смерть, – заглавная буква так и слышалась в его тоне, – лично приходит к каждому, но никто не думает о том, что в мире огромное количество людей, и каждую секунду кто-то рождается и умирает. Клонировать себя не выйдет, разорваться – тоже, так что у Смерти есть… ммм… помощники – люди, такие, как я, слишком близко подошедшие к грани. Сразу скажу: я никого не лишаю жизни, лишь помогаю душе уйти на перерождение. Я треть суток бесплотным духом мотаюсь по городу, пока моё физическое тело лежит бревном в закрытой квартире, и видят меня лишь те, чей жизненный путь подошёл к концу.

– Но я-то вроде жив, – не удержался от скептического хмыканья Миша. – Почему же я тебя заметил? Или мне стоит кого-то поблагодарить за отсроченное свидание с вечной невестой?

– Смерть не имеет ни пола, ни возраста, – безмятежно поправил его Саша. – А видел ты меня потому, что посланникам раньше нужен был надёжный человек рядом – всё же мы не можем проснуться, пока не выйдет срок, а за это время много чего может произойти, а времена не всегда были такими спокойными, как сейчас. Так вот, этот человек – друг ли, возлюбленная – тоже в состоянии увидеть посланника, это и позволяет определить, кому можно доверять и довериться. Не зря же нас потянуло друг к другу, – Александр посмотрел прямо в глаза напротив.

– М-да. Кому расскажешь – не поверят. И что, ты до конца жизни так будешь?

– Ты не сможешь рассказать, – Саша криво улыбнулся. – Или произойдёт какое-то событие, которое отвлечёт, или слов подобрать не сможешь, что ещё что. Проверено. Кстати, прийти в органы и сказать, что я знаю, кто кого убил, я тоже не могу. И нет, не до конца жизни, мне осталось всего лишь чуть больше полугода «работы». Одно хорошо – наутро я воспринимаю увиденное как дурной сон, не принимая близко к сердцу.

Михаил помолчал, переваривая всё услышанное. Цена жизни – три года наблюдать, как умирают люди: от болезней ли, в результате несчастных случаев или убийства, не в состоянии что-либо изменить… Врагу не пожелаешь. И вместе с тем в груди разгоралось восхищение силой воли Саши – он адекватен, не уходит в запой или что-то подобное, чтобы заглушить воспоминания, и сохранил способность шутить.

– Ты поэтому вечера проводишь дома? – наконец спросил Миша.

– Да. Мне досталось самое удачное время – с восьми вечера до четырёх утра, – подтвердил Александр с невесёлой улыбкой. – С личной жизнью, правда, полный швах, но зато могу нормально работать.

– Хм. Тогда приглашаю сегодня в гости, – выдал Михаил, решив, что терять ему уже нечего. – Я встаю рано, так что ты меня не стеснишь.

– В гости? – уже лукаво улыбнулся Саша. – На утренний кофе? Я согласен.

– Договорились.

Дальнейший разговор свернул на более безопасные темы с учётом того, что парни осознавали, что взаимная симпатия никуда не делась, и были готовы продолжить более тесное общение.

В мишину квартиру пошли прямо из парка через ближайший супермаркет – приготовить ужин и продумать обещанный завтрак. Неловкости почему-то не было, словно такие вот грядущие посиделки с ночёвкой – в порядке вещей, хотя парни до этого дня держались исключительно в рамках хороших знакомых, пусть и с довольно прозрачными намёками на что-то большее.

Вечер удался. Взаимное притяжение не мешало в четыре руки окопаться на кухне, чтобы поразить потенциального возлюбленного ещё и кулинарными навыками, фразы цеплялись одна за другую, а случайные прикосновения заставляли замирать на секунду и улыбаться, ощущая на коже отголоски тепла.

После ужина Саша устроился на любезно предоставленном ему диване, заранее прикрыл глаза и оставшиеся до нужного времени минут десять рассказывал о каких-то забавных случаях из жизни, в какой-то момент просто запнувшись на половине слова и замолчав. Михаил, сидевший рядом, сначала недоумённо посмотрел на парня, а потом осторожно коснулся чужой руки. Иначе, чем крайне глубоким сном состояние Александра назвать было бы нельзя: едва заметное неглубокое дыхание, полная неподвижность – если бы Миша не знал, чего ожидать, то, наверное, испугался бы столь резкой смены состояния. После недолгого колебания парень осторожно коснулся чужих мягких губ целомудренным поцелуем и ушёл в соседнюю комнату – у него была ещё пара часов на домашние дела, а потом можно будет тоже устраиваться на ночь, чтобы подняться пораньше и, может, поприставать к гостю.

Наутро Саша, вынырнув из своего почти забытья, ещё какое-то время просто лежал, слушая чириканье прямо под окном и старательно не думая о том, что видел ночью – да, всё забудется самое большее через полчаса, но до этого времени лучше сосредоточиться на чём-то приятном. Например, на Мише. Вроде бы самый обычный парень, но зацепил же ещё тогда, в самый первый визит в библиотеку, настолько, что Александр решил помочь посетителю сверх необходимого, перерыл каталог в поисках нужных книг, и не прогадал – чего стоило восхищение в серых глазах, направленное не столько на редкое издание, сколько на него самого. Шестое чувство не подвело – их общение быстро вышло за рамки делового, а то, что Михаил ещё и оказался именно тем, кто поймёт и поддержит в нелёгкой доле посланника Смерти, было настоящим подарком судьбы.

Саша широко улыбнулся и сел. Новый день, приятная компания, отличные перспективы… А через полгода всё станет ещё лучше.


End file.
